Max's Extremely Goofy College Life
Max's Extremely Goofy College Life (マックスの非常にグーフィーの大学生活 Makkusu no Hijō ni Gūfī no Daigaku Seikatsu) is an upcoming American-Japanese-Filipino animated romantic comedy television miniseries produced by Disney Television Animation. Serving as a sequel to Goof Troop, A Goofy Movie, and An Extremely Goofy Movie, the series focuses on Goofy's son named Max in his college years. Synopsis The series takes place after the events of An Extremely Goofy Movie. Following Max and his team's victory at the College X-Games, things had changed pretty much in college for the better, like the Gammas being reformed after Tank became the leader of the group. Max, alongside his friends, PJ and Bobby, alongside Goofy and Sylvia, do a lot of things altogether, while encountering a variety of situations and unexpected things that can happen, like Max's high school girlfriend named Roxanne coming to college and as well as doing something different, like joining the culinary, art, historical, and cuisine bandwagons, as well as meeting newer people in their college lives. Cast and Characters Main *Max Goof (Kappei Yamaguchi/Jason Marsden) - Goofy's young adult son who studies in college. He is the main protagonist of the series. He makes up the coolest and best plans to make his life better. He also serves as a brotherly figure to Pumpkins, one of his childhood friends. *Goofy Goof (Yu Shimaka/Bill Farmer) - Max's father who graduated in college after he followed his son in there. He is also the husband of his stepwife named Sylvia Marpole-Goof, a librarian that he met in his fourth year of college as seen in the aforementioned sequel. *Bobby Zermuski￼ (Yoku Shioya/Will Friedle) - One of Max's friends who is the comic relief of the trio, and like Max and PJ, studies in college. He likes to make a lot of jokes with a sense of cheese-based humor and makes cheese-related recipes. *Peter "PJ" Pete Jr. (Sukekiyo Kageyama/Rob Paulsen) - Peg and Pete's son and one of Max's friends. He studies in college alongside Max and Bobby. He also has a girlfriend named Miss Mochachino the beret girl from the cafe. *Sylvia Marpole-Goof (Mari Adachi/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - The librarian who became Goofy's love interest and second wife as well as Max's stepmother. She also serves as a motherly mentor figure to Max and his friends as she helps them in a variety of activities. *Tank (Tessho Genda/Brad Garrett) - Max's rival-turned-friend, the new leader of the Gammas and now serving as a bodyguard to him, protecting him from a variety of problems and situations. Secondary/Supporting *Pumpkins Pistol Pete (Aya Suzaki/Christine Marie Cabanos as her speaking voice, Suzuko Mimori/Janice Kawaye as her singing voice) - PJ's younger sister and Max's friend from his childhood who later grew up to become a preteen guitarist and singer, while she is still studying. She also does some gardening and likes nature and stuff from Asia, ranging from their cuisine, clothing, and history, to video gaming. She also likes to play classic video games and listen to music from the classical era to the modern day, as well as different kinds of classical artworks and history. *￼Roxanne Martin (Kaori Aso/Grey DeLisle) - Max's high school girlfriend who comes to college in Max's second year. *Lennar Bendaveth (Akio Otsuka/Richard Epcar) - A well-known comic book artist, writer, cartoonist, medic, businessman and chef who serves as one of Max's friends, as well as a comic book creator of his very own multimedia company. He is inspired by Marvel Comics' Stan Lee, the creator of many iconic superheroes like the Avengers and X-Men such as Iron Man, Hulk, Doctor Strange, Jean Grey/Marvel Girl, Daredevil and his favorite creation with Steve Ditko, Spider-Man. He is also inspired by different people who revolutionized the entertainment industry, such as Akira Toriyama, the creator of his own shared universe, which consists of Dragon Ball, Dr. Slump, and Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, Bruce Timm, the creator of the DC Animated Universe as well as Batman: The Animated Series, Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of the Naruto franchise, and Brian Michael Bendis, the creator of the Marvel Knights and Ultimate Marvel lines of comic books in the superhero genre. The former label is to be used in darker themes while the latter modernizes the long history of Marvel Comics. *Peter Pete Sr. (Toru Ohira/Jim Cummings) -￼ PJ's father who wants to make profits of anything in the past and is a friendly rival to Goofy with his family. *Police Officers (Various) - Several police officers in Spoonerville who protect the city from criminals and dangerous events, like traffic problems and other problems like robberies and carnapping. **Forest Policemen (Various) ***Forest Rangers (Various) **SWAT Members (Various) **Jacoden "Jaidros" Pumatinem (Tomokazu Sugita/Doug Walker) - A Californian spangled cat who is a police officer in Spoonerville and a detective who also specializes with detective and secret agent-style missions, while he disguises as everyone else when there are missions that are targeted by his hardest criminals, especially by those who are stronger than the police officers, even other police departments from different cities. He is inspired by Sonny Crockett from the 80s television police procedural, Miami Vice. **Clihan Johnmin (Takaya Kuroda/Kaiji Tang) - A Japanese-American police officer and sidekick to Jaidros or in the series, he is sometimes called as Jaden for certain reasons. He is based on Bruce Lee, in a similar fashion to his previous role as Kenshiro in Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage, albeit in the first one, as well as Kato from The Green Hornet (one of Lee's notable roles as an actor in his career) and Ricardo Tubbs from Miami Vice, as the latter two are sidekicks of their respective television series. *Janitors (Various) - They clean up the mess the people made when they are in different locations. *Firemen (Various) - Several firefighters in Spoonerville who get rid of the fire. **Forest Firemen (Various) - Firefighters who keep fire away from forests, as well as dangerous events such as animals living in difficult places such as the high branches in the trees or the bushes. **Fire Chiefs (Various) - The leaders of the fire department. *Doctors and Nurses (Various) - Medical people who hospitalize people that are sick, hurt, and/or injured. *Mrs. Goof (Romi Park/Tara Platt) - Max's mother and Goofy's first wife. She appears in the flashbacks in addition to her appearing via off-screen voice form in an episode where she calls to her son that she would come back to Spoonerville. *Arizona Goof (Toshiaki Karasawa/Troy Baker) - Goofy's cousin who is an archeologist and comes back home so he can bring historical treasures that he saw in his adventures to Spoonerville. He is also Max's uncle and he likes discovering histories and learning different kinds of cultures, as well as other things that would be important for future generations, like old books and pieces of art that are rare and hard to be found on the other parts of the world such as exotic islands to visit like Hawaii and Boracay and countries including those in Africa such as South Africa, Zimbabwe, Central African Republic, Somalia, Mozambique, Malawi, and Senegal. Additional voices for the English release of the series include Will Friedle, Karen Strassman, Hynden Walch, Sandy Fox, Cherlami Leigh, Kara Edwards, Jason Spisak, Robbie Daymond and Michelle Ruff voicing high school and college students, Troy Baker, Sam Riegel, and Tara Pratt voicing men and women who are at work, Phil LaMarr, Cree Summer, and Kevin Michael Richardson voicing residents in Africa (and some African-American people), and Andrew Kishino, Stephanie Sheh, Cristina Vee, and Lex Lang voicing Asian people, while Dee Bradley Baker provides the animal vocal effects. Development Following a series of brainstorming ideas for Emman's own open-world action-adventure sports platformer RPG life simulation video game, Max and Roxanne: A Goofy Romantic Video Game, which he confirmed as Goof Troop's reunion series finale in a similar fashion to Mortal Kombat Armageddon as it is not only the last game of the original timeline of the Mortal Kombat series of science fantasy supernatural horror thriller martial arts fighting games but also, the game also had everyone in the entire franchise appearing altogether on screen being playable too at the time, he came up an idea of a television miniseries that will show more of Max's goofier shenanigans and what happens next after he won the X-Games during his college years, as well as other things such as learning more about Asia after the creator did some research on Asian television series (particularly those in the romantic comedy genre such as A Love So Beautiful and Meteor Garden, as well as some anime and manga titles in the sports, comedy, slice of life, historical and romance genres in addition to others and watching other things on television like news reports and documentaries such as Amazing Earth on GMA, which licensed the footage from other companies such as BBC. He also did some research about history and entertainment, as well as while he is studying his MAPEH lessons in class such as Kinds of Music and Artworks around the world (particularly in Europe), he inserts the things to his projects that he would be working for Hollywood in the future. When the creator watched a video about an idea for a hypothetical A Goofy Movie III on YouTube, he confirmed that some aspects from that video discussing the third and concluding part of A Goofy Movie trilogy would be used, like Roxanne coming to Max's second year of his college life as seen in the aforementioned sequel and there will be some flashbacks that reveal what happened to Roxanne during the events of An Extremely Goofy Movie. One of the confirmed theories from the fan community by him, which is Max and Roxanne are still together, but they are in different colleges during the first year would be used. The video that the creator watched on YouTube is HandeToon's "My Idea for A Goofy Movie 3", as he envisioned it as a romantic comedy where he would reunite the casts of Goof Troop, A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie altogether alongside a fanmade idea similar to that titled A Big Fat Goofy Wedding on a Facebook post regarding films, with the story where the wedding between Max and Roxanne would happen, which would be later used for his game, alongside his idea of a revamped, yet improved version of the Goof Troop theme song with some of the lyrics changed to fit well with the college setting while still being faithful to the original one used as the opening of the show back then. He even posted his idea of a Goof Troop video game that is the sequel to An Extremely Goofy Movie via Facebook in a group, titled The Council of Future Video Game Ideas, where anyone would discuss what their video game ideas would be like in the future in which they would be made afterwards. Aside from these, the Creator also read some fanfics if there would be a third Goofy Movie. It is also confirmed that it would take inspiration from some fanon ideas that the creator find useful for his Goof Troop-based projects like his video game so he can write the story, while he is taking inspiration from his research, such as 20th century-based content like incorporating inspiration from Miami Vice, with more of them planned like the Indiana Jones and Knight Rider franchises, as well as the Showa era of Kamen Rider shows where there are motorbikes modeled after the ones that are ridden by the Kamen Riders themselves in addition to historical stuff, including those from the medieval, ancient Greek and ancient Egypt eras. He even confirmed that in the series finale, Max would perform a cover of You Are Not Alone, a 1995 song performed by Michael Jackson as the outro theme, as well as giving the aforementioned late artist who sung that song a tribute, in which he cited as one of his influences (particularly when he is making stories and music). He also wants the television series to appeal to anime and manga fans, so he would include many elements from typical shonen and shojo-based anime and manga stories, albeit with innovations, as well as other anime and manga genres, although there would be some references to these things in the series such as caricatures. In addition, for his anime and manga influences, he cited Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, an anime series in the super robot genre produced by Gainax, as well as some in the sports genre like Hajime no Ippo and the basketball-based titles as examples in addition to My Hero Academia, a science fantasy superhero manga set in a fictional High School with Superpowers that is inspired by American superhero comic books for his ideas. Marketing He already confirmed that the game would be marketed towards teenaged Disney fans in the United States, with commercials featuring tributes to Stan Lee and Michael Jackson, both of them who are deceased legends that had passed in 2018 and 2009 respectively in addition to other people that he had influenced, ranging from rock musicians such as Queen (particularly for Freddie Mercury), the Beatles, Air Supply, Prince, Tom Petty, David Bowie, and Bon Jovi, to other real-life people such as Andres Bonifacio, Jose Rizal, William Shakespeare, the four masters of Renaissance art, and classical music composers such as Ludwig van Beethoven and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. In addition, he also wanted the game and the series to appeal to female fans, although he would market both Media for all ages. As the series is set in college, he had lots of plans to make commercials, trailers and advertisements for the series, which will also be aimed for both male and female teenaged and young adult Disney fans, although other commercials will be aimed at younger audiences, such as some safety-based advertisements like what to do when you had an extortion, what to do when you experience people trafficking, and materials necessary for everyday living. He also wants the show and the game to appeal to female fans, as he did confirm that there would be product endorsement commercials with tributes to Michael Jackson featuring beautification products as well as other commercials featuring Max and some of his friends in other products used by a variety of women worldwide. Aside from these, the creator is planning to make advertisements with Max and Roxanne advising the viewers while dealing a variety of real-life issues, such as teenage pregnancy, inequality, nature destruction, animal welfare, acid rain, waste disposal, world hunger, racism, lack of economic and occupation opportunities, and mental illnesses, amongst many others that happened in real life. Aside from these, other product endorsement commercials are planned, with some for specific demographics like some restaurants he went and ate in real life such as McDonald's, in which would be 80s-themed and as well as a tribute to the Pepsi Generation commercial back in 1984, which would be aimed at not only younger fans, but to teenaged Disney fans as well, particularly for the latter who did grew up in the 70s to the 90s, as well as the first decade of the new millennium. However, he also wanted to make the commercial stand out from previous McDonald's advertisements featuring franchises aimed at younger fans, as he felt that many of them had Happy Meal toys to promote them for obvious reasons (particularly by the marketing of numerous aforementioned things). Instead, he is planning to do something different for the promotion, like a CD or a music album containing songs and composed music that is made for the series. As the creator wanted the show and the marketing to have a college student living vibe alongside combining the nostalgic feels of the 30s, 40s, 50s, 60s, 70s, 80s, and 90s as well as their best aspects, all of the decades existing in the 20th century, he would like to use both original (plus Disney songs to fit well with the urban, suburban, and college settings) and licensed music too for some of the trailers and commercials. He is also planning to make commercials made for his home continent, Asia, where there would be a variety of licensed Asian songs that would be used and as well as Disney songs covered by Asian singers, such as Try Everything from Zootopia and Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. Aside from these, he is planning to make a college advertisement that would give tributes to the late Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, and Stan Lee, the people who turned Marvel Comics into a multimedia company after making superhero comics and revolutionized the comic book industry for future generations, particularly for the superhero and science fantasy genres, most notably with the Avengers from the 40s to the 60s such as Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, Thor, Iron Man, Hulk, Black Panther, Captain America and others. For more cross-promotions with the series and the game, he already confirmed that he would collaborate with Yamaha to use some of the Vocaloids for a music-based promotion. He also confirmed that Hatsune Miku would be used for something special, as well as other planned Japanese-based cross-promotional collaborations in the future. The first one he planned for the cross-promotions as he talked to some of his friends via Messenger is Max and Miku singing The Way You Make Me Feel together, just like Britney and Michael did for the 30th Anniversary concerts back in September 2001, a few days prior to the September 11 attacks in New York City. Episodes #Max's Summer of Goofiness - After the first college year, Max and his friends are trying to give a good impression for summer, while having to do a lot of things to win over the heat, like selling drinks such as juice and lemonade to be drank or cold desserts to be eaten later on by their customers. Meanwhile, Roxanne comes to college in the summer so she can help Max and his friends as well as his parents in the cold drinks and treats market. #Maximum Music - When Pumpkins tells Max that she is a musician and a singer after she left Spoonerville with her mother for a vacation, she helps Max's friends to learn how to play different kinds of instruments, ranging from those in the Classical era to modern ones and even those that are exotic yet foreign, such as Sarangi and Didgeridoo. #Max's Extremely Goofy and Cool Comics - After Max and his friends read some comic books, he came up with an idea of a comic book which he watched a comic book creation contest commercial on TV, with the winner having a comic be published by Lenar's own comic book turned entertainment company, as well as a cash prize and working together to win these prizes, which he would plan to use it for both becoming cool and using parts of it for good. Goofy decides to help his son come up with a story for his comics after he couldn't find a way to make one that is innovative, as he found out that there are too many comic books that use most of the same, typical plots in different genres for them, ranging from the alien invasion scenes for the science fiction genre and the "save the day from a strong supervillain" cliche for a superhero-based setting to others such as the detective-based plots for mystery fiction and the karate-based plots for the martial arts genre. So, Max goes up to eleven by combining some of the best elements from different genres into one story. #Max Goof: Project Xtreme Skater - When Max reads a newspaper advertisement where there is a skateboarding video event that would be shown on television, he and his friends, PJ, Pumpkins, Bobby, and Roxanne, work together to make one of the videos that are really good and would be later shown and be viewed by everyone across the country and the world on TV, while Max gets help from Sylvia and his father to work on everything else in the video. #Goofy and Max: The Return and History of Arizona Goof - As Max, Goofy, Sylvia, and their friends read a newspaper report where Goofy's cousin named Arizona Goof is coming back home after his adventures, Arizona shares his history of his life to everyone, as well as showing historical artifacts and rare objects from the past as well as other rare items from exotic places and islands he found from across the world such as Boracay in the Philippines and the pyramids in Egypt for his friends and family. (Note: As clips about the Goof Family's history from Goof Troop are shown in the episode and as well as incorporating newer content like what Arizona did in his adventures around the globe, this is the longest episode to date, as it is meant to be a historical clip show episode). #A Deliciously Maxilicious Pizzaminal - The Pizza Planet is getting a very busy pizza business to handle today. When Max, with his parents and friends, found a newspaper, they read an advertisement that he, Sylvia, and Goofy would get hired, so the three went to a nearby branch and they will have to work in a variety of jobs in here, such as being chefs to cook the foods like pizza, pasta, and burgers and cashiers, with Sylvia being the waitress and Max delivering the food, even to the unexpected customers as well. (Note: The Pizza Planet truck that appears in almost every Pixar production (especially in the Toy Story franchise) will have an expanded role on this episode). #Goofy and Max: The Father's Keeper - Max and his friends, alongside his dad, are hired by the duo and the Spoonerville Police to uncover a crime scene that hasn't been done before in years. (Note: This episode is a homage and tribute to Miami Vice). #Max and Pumpkins: Asian Histories of Culture and Music - Max and Pumpkins work together to learn the histories of Asian music and culture, while coming up of content inspired by these said things, like books, songs or videos to be made. #Max in How to Dance and Stand Out - Max, his parents, and his friends make a video about dances in different genres and turning a celebration in a very cool and unique style. #Max, Sylvia, and Bobby: Cheese to the Extreme - Bobby reads a cookbook so he can prepare anything edible made out of cheese, but he needs some help to know how to cook and bake, except it goes beyond the cheesier impossibilities. Later on, the three with their friends tried to submit the recipe to a cooking competition but ended up having positive, yet unexpected results. #Max's Guide to Solve Your Problems - Max, his parents, and friends make a video together on how anyone can solve their problems and what to do on a disaster that will happen in a nearby place, as well as other issues like ones related to the environment and health. Other problems include TBD. #Max's Guide to Extremely Delicious Cooking - Max, his parents, and friends make a video together on how to cook food that's delicious, but in an extreme way while combining some of the best culinary styles from across the world into one dish that will be served for later. #The Maximillian Artist - As Max reads books about different kinds of art, he and his friends are working together to create an artwork that is a masterpiece, but with maximum efforts to finish it. #Max and Roxanne: A Goofy Beginning of an Extended Clan - Max and Roxanne learn some lessons from Goofy and Sylvia about expanding a family after getting married while taking cues from the memories they had back in the past, particularly the ones that Max had when he was younger and before the time he left Spoonerville for college. (Note: This episode is the series finale that would, later on, lead into the events of the game.) Gallery Credits Music and Soundtrack Main Articles: Max's Extremely Goofy College Life/Soundtracks and Goof Troop Theme Song (Updated Version) The creator has confirmed that he is considering using licensed songs for the series, as well as including original songs for the show and even, hiring some composers and as well as him doing the score as well as instrumental music fittings for the scenes of the story such as the pizza delivery and preparation sequences in addition to other things like the sports-based ones like the skateboarding, soccer and basketball scenes in addition to odd job/at work-based scenes like the janitor, police officer, gardener and pizza delivery-based ones. He also confirmed that both of Powerline's songs from A Goofy Movie would be used for certain scenes, like Stand Out being used for the montages like the training scenes where Max and his friends are practicing in a variety of sports events in addition to other activities, such as the workout scenes and Eye to Eye in montage sequences, while he is considering using licensed songs for other scenes, such as the Pizza Planet truck scenes. One of the influences for the creator when he is composing his music is listening to chiptunes that he found interesting (particularly those made by people on YouTube, as well as Yuzoboy's Michael Jackson Sonic Remixes and Yuzoboy's chiptune cover of Billie Jean using the sounds of Sonic the Hedgehog 3), as well as other songs and orchestral music, while listening to songs from singers and bands from around the world from the past and present such as Tom Petty, Queen, Europe, ABBA, Counting Crows, Angeline Quinto, Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Harlem Yu, Prince Rogers, PSY, Phil Collins, Danny Gokey, Casting Crowns, Natalie Grant, Francesca Battistelli, Lauren Daigle, MercyMe, TobyMac, Beyonce, Taylor Swift, David Bowie, For King & Country, Mandisa, and Michael Jackson, as well as the Jackson Five. For his Michael Jackson influences, he had listened to his songs and this includes, but not limited to: Beat It, Smooth Criminal, Heal the World, Thriller, Bad, Remember the Time, Human Nature, Jam, Rock with You, Don Stop 'Til You Get Enough, The Way You Make Me Feel, Man in the Mirror, Black or White, Earth Song, You Are Not Alone, Ben, Leave Me Alone, Keep the Faith, Pretty Young Thing and even the most unforgettable one of all time, Billie Jean in addition to some of his performances like him performing at the Super Bowl XXVII halftime show, him singing Billie Jean, and Beat It live (especially for the former in his 30th Anniversary Celebration Performance while the latter in some of his concerts such as one at the Bad Tour in Yokohama, Japan), as well as ones when he is part of the Jackson Five when he was younger, such as I Want You Back and I'll Be There in addition to their own renditions of classic Christmas songs. The creator also listened to other songs, including but not limited to: Mamma Mia, Chiquitita, Super Trouper and Dancing Queen by ABBA, Let's Dance by David Bowie, Free Fallin, Learning to Fly, and I Won't Back Down by Tom Petty, and others. The creator confirmed that Pumpkins would appear, as he would like to bring other types of music from Asia, ranging from J-rock to Hispanic-influenced music, as well as others from different countries. Easter Eggs In a similar fashion to every Pixar production, as well as the DreamWorks Animation/Universal fantasy comedy series Shrek and the infamous Disney animated sci-fi comedy Chicken Little, there are easter eggs from various media, albeit down played for most of them as well as cameo appearances, ranging from Disney's original properties (for example, on the fanfiction and Disney remake discussion via Messenger, he confirmed that all of the official Disney princesses so far plus some that would fit well in the Disney princess franchise (including Sofia, Amber, Elena, and Star, altogether from Sofia the First, Elena of Avalor, and Star vs. the Forces of Evil, respectively) would appear as animal caricatures of themselves (albeit with some changes to fit well in the Mickey Mouse, DuckTales, and Goof Troop universes combined into one huge Disney universe based on Mickey Mouse and Friends) or the other ones that fit well in a modern day urban/suburban/college setting, like Oliver and Company's music and New York City (the setting, which would also be mentioned in the show as well as its culture, clothing, architecture, cuisine, and such) as other Disney productions used the aforementioned city (particularly with Manhattan) as the setting as well as easter eggs to Disney's lesser known or focused works such as Gargoyles, W.I.T.C.H., Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and The Rescuers, to the properties they own, namely the works of Marvel Comics and Lucasfilm such as incorporating Spider-Man influences, homages and references, as well as using quotes from the former's superheroes other than Spider-Man such as Captain Britain, Hulk, Hawkeye, Carol Danvers as both Captain Marvel as well as Ms. Marvel, Thor Odinson, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, and Sam Wilson, all of them being the Captain Americas in the mainstream Marvel universe with the latter two being Winter Soldier and Falcon, Monica Rambeau as Spectrum, Photon and Captain Marvel all at once in the Comics, Ironheart, Black Widow and Iron Man, all of them hailing from the Avengers in addition to caricatures of them. Aside from these, the episode where Max and his friends are making a comic book will be dedicated to the memory of Stan Lee, the creator of a lot of Marvel superheroes that would be adapted into various forms of Media, including films and television series, particularly those that are set in a Shared Live-Action/CGI Multimedia Universe. The creator also confirmed that there would be easter eggs to other media like anime and manga as well as video games and even other famous works would be included as well. For his game and the series, he already confirmed that Mortal Kombat and DC Comics are the first two Warner Bros.-based references, so he would include a few more easter eggs aside from the Liu Kang one being confirmed, like one of the employees being named after Scorpion's real name as well as Scorpion's iconic catchphrase "Get OVER HERE!!!" being used. He even confirmed that references to Looney Tunes and Merry Melodies would be included as well as easter eggs from the works of Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network (particularly original productions from the past and present), since he made some examples on another group chat that is connected to the Council of Future Video Game Ideas via Messenger, with references to the works from Williams Street and Toonami being planned. He confirmed that there would be Universal references for the series and the game, such as vehicles that are inspired by their works such as the Knight Rider, Jurassic Park, Back to the Future and Fast and the Furious franchises in addition to their animated works, such as An American Tail and Woody Woodpecker as well as the Illumination Jukebox musical, Sing. Also, the creator is planning to include a little more easter eggs from franchises owned by different companies aside from the fact some Pixar films referenced Steven Spielberg and Universal's hit dinosaur blockbuster series, Jurassic Park. In addition, one of the Disney-based easter eggs would involve the Pizza Planet truck appearing, with an episode that would involve the pizza business where the truck appears where it plays a larger role compared to its previous appearances as seen in almost every Pixar production (except The Incredibles, although it did show up in the sequel and the video game adaptation of the first film; both of which are part of the film's universe). Vehicles Changes in the Asian Releases When the series airs in Asian territories such as Singapore, the Philippines, and Japan, there are some changes to make it more accessible to Asian audiences in addition to fixing errors and such in the original release, while the Asian releases of the episodes have tweaks on them. *The opening and ending themes are changed, to make it feel like a typical shonen or shojo anime in the sports, slice of life, or romantic comedy genres. **For the episode Goofy and Max: The Father's Keeper, like the original English-language release, the intro is a homage to police procedurals (particularly the aforementioned Miami Vice), but this is slightly changed to have a shonen-based action-adventure setting, but with exotic colors in a similar vein to Hirohiko Araki's JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise, a supernatural mystery thriller manga series in which had references to music, rock bands and singers, as well as rock bands and had Europe as the setting for some story arcs, such as Phantom Blood and Golden Wind. *Some of the scenes are revamped or extended to make the story more sense for Japanese viewers, such as shortening some flashbacks that already happened before. *There are eye-catch cards that are seen before and after the commercial breaks in each episode. *There are caricatures to other anime, manga, and tokusatsu franchises in addition to Asian entertainment in other genres for crowd-based scenes, such as the Sailor Scouts and Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon and Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura, both of them are franchises in the magical girl genre in addition to everyone else from other genres, such as action figures resembling the titular robots from Mazinger Z, Combattler V, Gunbuster, Getter Robo, Daimos, GoLion/Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Gaiking and Voltes V series of mecha animes in the super robot genre for all releases, some SWAT members resembling typical shonen-based manga settings like Goku and Gohan from the Dragon Ball franchise or whoever and as for both dubs, an employee named after Kenshin Himura from Samurai X appears, although he would look different aside having the same name. **Aside from this, he has confirmed that although Hasbro (the same company who also made licensed Disney toylines including those from Marvel and Lucasfilm and as well as their well-known original properties such as Transformers, Mr. Potato Head, Jem, My Little Pony, Battleship, Clue, Scrabble, Candyland, Monopoly, The Game of Life, and G.I Joe, as he also confirmed that there would be references from the former like vehicles being named after various Autobots) now owns the rights to Power Rangers, which is a localized version of the Super Sentai franchise from Toei Company for English-speaking viewers, that doesn't mean he can't reference it in his plans. An example would be employees at different jobs being named after the protagonists from both franchises in addition to everyone else from different tokusatsu franchises such as Godzilla, Gamera, Kamen Rider, and Ultraman, as well as caricatures. *The action scenes are slightly changed to have a feel of a shonen-based action-adventure story, with a dose of comedic elements. *There are more scenes that are important to the episodes' story, such as Arizona in different places and more historical sequences in "Max and Goofy: The Return and History of Arizona Goof", which are not only included in the broadcasted airings, but also for home media. Video Game Sequel Main Articles: Max and Roxanne: A Goofy Romantic Video Game, untitled DLC episodes for MaR: AGRVG/untitled MaR: AGRVG expansion pack; and untitled Nintendo Switch updated version A sequel to the series in a form of a video game, Max and Roxanne: A Goofy Romantic Video Game, will be released once the series is finished broadcasting all of the episodes in addition to a series of CGI proof of concept videos to promote the game, which would be shown first online via YouTube. For the creator, he confirmed that the game will feature DLC episodes in a similar fashion to Insomniac's Spider-Man (another open-world video game based on a Disney franchise, in this case, Marvel Comics' Spider-Man although it featured references to other superheroes such as the Avengers like Black Panther and Doctor Strange as the latter had the Sanctum Sanctorum being physically featured in the Game's New York City map) as they would take place after Max and Roxanne's wedding in the base game. He also confirmed that it would include newer content such as newer vehicles, some newer story missions, newer mini-games, newer clothes (he had plans to make more musician-based attires as well as more 50s, 60s, 70s, 80s, 90s, athlete, skater, soccer, football, basketball, hockey, and historical-based clothing, as well as other kinds of clothing, like those inspired by anime, manga and tokusatsu franchises such as Super Sentai/Power Rangers, Kamen Rider/Masked Rider (for the Saban/Hasbro Shared Universe back in the 90s), Metal Hero/VR Troopers/Big Bad Beetleborgs and Ultraman for the Toku parts, various Jump titles and many others), more environments such as a savannah, a rainforest, the woodlands, the wild west or a jungle, newer vehicles (such as rally, off-road, and dirt-based vehicles as well as other mountable Animals), and newer safehouses to build or purchase like a mansion outside of Spoonerville that would be built, as well as other kinds of odd jobs (particularly ones who associate with Mother Nature, such as environmental engineer, hydrologist, environmental scientist, and wildlife biologist, as well as others such as a landscape architect and structural engineer). For a new place to be included for the DLC, he is planning to include a place that is unique, different, and exotic, since he did some research on some fanmade ideas and guesses on where a completely possible Grand Theft Auto VI will take place. Not only did he read articles where a possible game would take place (especially on gtaboom's City of the Week section where the Rockstar fan community is brainstorming ideas where GTA VI will take place) like in Texas (namely fictionalized cities based on San Antonio, Dallas, and Houston), he also saw some fanmade maps if GTA VI is going to take place in the entire United States of America, which had every city (except for Anywhere City from Grand Theft Auto 2) in Rockstar's several video game universes (especially those in the 3D and HD universes as well as other places such as the Wild West from the Red Dead franchise) such as Liberty City and Alderney (next to other places based on the New York and New Jersey states like one based on Nigara Falls), the three cities of San Andreas (Los Santos, San Fierro, and Las Venturas along with newer cities based on ones set in Nevada and California such as Oakland, San Jose, Burbank (if possible), Elko, Reno, Henderson, San Diego, Silicon Valley, Anaheim, and Sacramento), Carcer City from the Manhunt duology (as well as Cottonmouth), Bullworth from Bully (as well as including places based on the New England state such as their cities), both North and South Yankton (with Cities based on both Dakota states) and Vice City, as well as newer locations that are mentioned, but not included in previous Rockstar titles such as Capital City in which is inspired from Washington, D.C., cities based on the previously-mentioned ones from Texas, ficitionalized versions of Atlanta, Oklahoma, Seattle, Tampa, Jacksonville, Hawaii, Hampton Roads, Charlotte, Baltimore, Philadelphia, St. Louis, Indianapolis, Cheyenne, Chicago, Boston, Phoenix, Cleveland, Mississippi, New Orleans, Orlando, and Salt Lake City, as well as other American cities, towns, and provinces if Rockstar could possibly recreate a map based on the entire United States of America in one game, as Ubisoft did that in their own open-world racing video game, The Crew and its sequel. Aside from this, he also read articles if GTA VI will take place in foreign cities instead of the United States just like in the past twice, such as Kingston from Jamaica, Edinburgh from Scotland (also the same place where Rockstar Games begun), Rio de Janiero in Brazil and Manila in his home country, the Philippines. He is thinking about including Africa (especially the jungles, towns, provinces, farms, and savannahs or other places in Africa, like Cape Town in which he read an article about the idea of GTA VI is going to take place in that city). Also, aside from taking the whole United States, he found some fanmade Grand Theft Auto maps that were done by the fan community that he thought are interesting, like a new location (Independence City is a fanmade location based on Philadelphia, along with Atlntis being based on Atlantic City) and as well as fanmade maps of Vice City (the one if Grand Theft Auto V took place in Vice City instead of Los Santos, while it includes newer content like equipment, vehicles, weapons plus those that already appeared in previous games along with redesigned ones for some of them, and even radio stations that had music which hadn't played in Grand There Auto: Vice City and its PlayStation Portable prequel such as those in the jazz, new jack swing, pop rock, rap rock, rhythm and blues, Latin pop, latin rap and modern hip hop genres, although these previously-mentioned types of music are played in the other games set within the 3D universe, as well as all of the games so far in the HD universe). Aside from the DLC, he confirmed that Houston, Texas would be the second location for the game since he did some research on the NRG Stadium (aka the Reliant Stadium before its renaming) and read the article if GTA VI is gonna take place in that city. According to him, the reason why he picked Houston, Texas as the setting for the wedding is that its multi-purpose stadium (particularly used in football games) is big enough to host so many people in ambitious events (one of his friends said that everything is bigger in Texas), such as the aforementioned wedding that Max and Roxanne have in the base game as well as its story mode. According to the creator, if he chooses Africa to be the setting for the DLC episodes, then he would need to do a lot of research about it, ranging from its cultures to clothing, cuisine, music, and such like history and as well as its land life, animals, and architecture styles. Africa is also the setting of The Lion King franchise, another Disney property that had Jason Marsden participated in the cast, in this case as Kovu. He also has plans to make a special limited collector's edition for the game once it became a big success, which it would not only have the game and its DLC episodes/expansion pack that follows the events of the base story mode, but also Blu-ray/DVD discs of both films based on the series (with additional content), some episodes of Goof Troop (if not, each and every one of them in a box set), a book where it would be the guide to Spoonerville and as well as the Goof Troop universe, a map of Spoonerville as seen in the Game and even a limited edition Maxrockeatt action figure for both Disney-related toylines he mentioned earlier on the group chat when brainstorming ideas for some merchandise that would be made before and after the game is released. Aside from this, he is also planning to make a Disney/Michael Jackson-themed PlayStation 4 to promote the game for fans who loved both things, as he said to one of his friends that this is an exchange to the Disney and Sony friendship and some of the latter company's successes with the former for Marvel's Spider-Man adaptations, such as Insomniac's Spider-Man, the newer live-action/CGI Spider-Man adaptations (particularly Spider-Man's MCU appearances), and the 2018 animated adaptation based on both Spider-Men and Spider-Verse, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Documentary In addition, a live-action/animated hybrid documentary about Goofy's history, Goof Troop and his appearances, as well as the development of Max and Roxanne: A Goofy Romantic Video Game with interviews featuring the staff and as well as the cast of characters who are associated with Goofy (particularly with Max, Sylvia and Debbie), as well as some outside of Goofy's history, will be made soon. The documentary will be released on Blu-ray and DVD, as well as it would be broadcasted by Disney Channel, Freeform, and ABC on American television while YouTube, Disney+, and Hulu would distribute it on the internet. An updated release will premiere first on ABS-CBN in English, with Filipino subtitles in addition to Disney Channel Japan in the same way for the ABS-CBN release with Japanese subtitles and some additional content for both updated releases in the first two countries that would air the updated version. Home Media Main Articles: Max's Extremely Goofy College Life/Home Media and House of Mouse: Maximum Service The creator of the series confirmed that the completed series would be released on Blu-ray and DVD by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment and would contain all of the episodes with some tweaks and changes for each and every one of them included on the discs, after releasing some of the episodes alongside some of the Goof Troop episodes on DVD with different themes. For the completed series, he is planning to include bonus features into both the DVD and Blu-ray boxsets such as behind-the-scenes featurettes, biographies of some of the cast as seen in the Goof Troop universe, deleted scenes that were planned to be included in many of the show's episodes but are cut from them, music videos, interactive games, concept art, an interactive map of Spoonerville, and a sneak peek for the upcoming Max and Roxanne: A Goofy Romantic Video Game, as well as its proof of concept CGI videos that would be shown on websites such as YouTube. He also confirmed that to promote the show's home video releases for the fans, there would be not one but two DVDs containing all of Max's speaking appearances, as well as all of the 3 Max-centric episodes in House of Mouse, the 2001-2003 animated television clip show series that aired on ABC in 2001 until 2002 and on Toon Disney in 2002 until 2009 on television, with the latter channel also airing its reruns, alongside its direct to video holiday specials. The show featured numerous Disney properties crossing over with each other (particularly the WDAS library) and showed numerous classic Disney shorts (particularly the ones based on Mickey Mouse and Friends such as ones featuring Mickey, Donald, Pluto, or Goofy) and most of the Mickey Mouse Works episodes, while incorporating some newly created shorts for the series such as ones featuring Pluto. The 2-in-1 DVD set for these aforementioned episodes with Max is called House of Mouse: Maximum Service, as all of the three Max-centric episodes (Max's New Car, Goofy for a Day, and Max's Embarrassing Date) were service-based (with Max as a driver in the first, him as a waiter in the second, and in the third, him trying to go on a date with Roxanne, his girlfriend from A Goofy Movie in his high school years). The DVD would also include some extra content, like the inclusion of some Goofy shorts and Goof Troop episodes that fit well with the service/at work theme, as well as music videos and other bonus features. If the sales for Maximum Service became successful, this would lead into a DVD box set of House of Mouse episodes that would be released, if there is enough fan demand. In a similar fashion to Maximum Service, it would include a wide variety of newer content such as special features, as well as other promotional content. Notes/Trivia *While the series follows the events of the aforementioned sequel to A Goofy Movie, it also includes some elements that would be more fitting in a college setting, ranging from rock bands (particularly those that debuted from the 60s to the 90s), different types of rock music and rock musicians (given the fact rock music is listened to by college students) to other things such as family planning and retro gaming in addition to electronic music (particularly chiptune music, which started back in the 1980s, along with the third generation of video game consoles) and even, including magazines, such as those related to cuisine, travel, fashion, music, and entertainment, as well as car cultures, as they are more common in the 21st century. **The series also introduces other things for the Goof Troop Universe, ranging from fashion from the 60s-90s as well as in historical periods, magazines, newspapers and old-fashioned technologies, to comic books as well as comic book superheroes, and even a caricature of Marvel Comics' Stan Lee (in this case, Lennar Bendaveth), who created numerous superheroes such as Iron Man, Thor, Doctor Strange, Hulk, Black Panther, Daredevil, and even Spider-Man, and he had made some appearances in Disney media such as Fred's father and the Three Stooges' wedding guest from Big Hero 6 and The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, with nods and references to his cameo appearances in Marvel productions, such as him appearing as a hot dog vendor in the first X-Men adaptation in live-action and Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel, a security guard in Ang Lee's Hulk, a librarian in The Amazing Spider-Man, a World War II general in Captain America: The First Avenger and several others in numerous adaptations, such as a narrator in some productions. ***Also, as a nod to both Mickey Mouse and Spider-Man are both mascots of their respective companies, there are references and homages to the Spider-Man franchise, ranging from the ones we see in the comics, to the adaptations as well as quotes like the "With great power comes great responsibility." would be used. Not only that, but there would also be some easter eggs to Mickey as well, like a car resembling the Toon Car from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, as Goofy appeared in that series, alongside some elements from that being incorporated to the Goof Troop universe. *The show will also explain furthermore of Goofy, Max, and Sylvia's "father, mother, and son" relationship, as well as the latter two's mother and son relationship while it will slowly focus on Pete and PJ's father and son relationship. *Although the series is set in Max's college years as seen in the sequel, there are flashbacks to Goof Troop, both film adaptations, and A Very Goofy Christmas segment from Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas in addition to newly created ones so they can explain what happened before, during, and after the events of them, as well as historical flashbacks (particularly in the episode where Arizona Goof appears). **In fact, one of the flashbacks will involve what happened to Max's mother and Goofy's wife. When Goofy said the quote to Max regarding his mother, some people thought she had passed, but the creator confirmed that she will be alive, given the fact he felt that the typical Batman and Spider-Man backstories had already got their parents deceased, so he made Mrs. Goof alive and left Goofy and Max instead, although she would appear in an episode where she appears in her off-screen voiceover form, with a phone call, as the creator confirmed that he would design Mrs. Goof in her on-screen form which would reveal what she really looks like physically, although we already saw Goofy's wife physically in a book back in the 70s based on a Goofy short in the everyman years. Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Comedy Category:Coming of Age Category:Sports Category:Romance Category:TV-Y7 Category:Goof Troop Category:Goofy Category:YouTube Category:Disney Channel Category:TV Series Category:Romantic Comedy Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Sequels Category:American animated television series Category:Japanese-American Category:Anime Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Bones Inc. Category:Filipino animated shows Category:Toei Animation Category:Disney+ Category:Miniseries